Her
by Enjeru's Light
Summary: The 3rd Installment to The Promise What was InuYasha doing the for the 5 years everyone thought he was dead? And eventhough his mind may have forgotten Kagome his heart never did.


A/N: Okay here is the other one-shot that should answer everyone's questions as to what InuYasha was doing the whole time he was gone. I hope this doesn't get to confusing for you. If you don't understand something try reading "The Promise" first. I had used that as a mold for this one-shot.

I hope the time ranges and flashbacks don't mix you up but if you have read "The Promise" And you are still confused email me and I'll answer you that way since there is no other chapters to post.

_**Important**_

Also there is a plane or aircraft that is mentioned but I was unsure how to spell it (and neither was anyone else). But it is a shunuck (or however it is spelled). The planes that have two sets of propellers on top and they are very long with huge sliding doors on both sides. It is possible to ride along with these doors open and not fall out.

**Summary:**Every night she comes to him in his dreams. Why is she so sad? How can he make her happy again?

Dedication – To DarkNinja and Yorearyu, who gave me the idea to write this.

* * *

"Her"

The fingers worked diligently to make the strokes perfect. How he ever accomplished this without his claws hindering him was an amazement to anyone who met him. He was not sure why but he had to get this just right and he often stood in front of his canvas for hours until it was perfect.

The art studio was open and empty save the countless portraits hanging on the walls or stacked along the floor. This was his haven. The place he went to when he just need to get away, it was also the place he went to after he had "the dream".

Finally he stepped back to look over the painting. It was enough to make his heart break in two. The browns eyes seemed to look straight into him where no one else could see. A soulless tinge marred what would have been the most beautiful woman he ever saw. The more he stared at her the more his throat clammed shut. It was always the same.

He had several more paintings of her, whoever "her" was. Every time he created her she had this mournful look on her face as if begging him for something. Something only he could give. He wished for the love of any god listening that they would tell him what she wanted so he could make her happy. That frown was not supposed to be there. Those tears running down her face was killing him inside. She was supposed to be smiling! He felt it with every fiber of his being.

It was the same at night.

She invaded his dreams. Sometimes she was peering up with a pained smile on her face while saying something. He could never make out what she was saying. It was like watching a TV on mute. And he was always so hurt by the expression on her face to bother to read her lips. Oh how he had tried to ignore it but the look kept distracting him.

Other times she standing far away with the same expression he just painted looking at someone. He assumed it was himself. Who else would she be looking at? A bit of anger arose in him for what seemed to be no reason. Why would he be mad if this fictional girl was sending this pleading look of despair to someone else? He hated to see ANY woman cry. It would be better if she was looking at someone else….right?

The silver haired man sighed deeply. There would be no sleep for him tonight, again. Maybe she was real? The doctors had said that trying to remember wouldn't make the memories he lost come back just that there was a chance they could come back.

After that they patted him on the back and told him to make a new life for himself.

(Three Years and Five Months Earlier)

It felt so good to take a real shower. InuYasha let the warm water hit him full in the face.

Not only he this been the first time he felt like a real person in months but he just found out that he would get to go home today. Home. He was lying to himself. The only thing that meant was that now he would get to see Kagome. Sometimes he had to remind himself she was a real person and not some dream he had made up in his spare time.

Being around a bunch of dicks did that to a man sometimes.

Unlike most of the guys here he not only had a girlfriend but was actually fateful to her. Just because she was hundreds miles away didn't mean you could stop being loyal. He sure as hell didn't want her running around with some other guy so why would he do something she was forbidden to do?

Feeling refreshed he stepped out of the shower and over to the wide counter and mirror. It felt a bit strange using someone's things but it felt worse to have dirt grinding you in places you didn't know you had.

They had evacuated the town months ago. This was now their base camp. Luckily since he had the a little bit of rank he go to pick out his quarters before most of the good ones were gone. That's when he found this gem. Two bedroom, two bath, kitchen/living room condominium, with a fabulous view of the city. Why no one had picked it before him was a mystery/blessing. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that it was twelve stories up and there was no elevator.

But that was just fine with him. Exercise never killed anyone and most of the guys didn't feel like walking all the way up there to see him or be his roommate so that meant he didn't have to share.

Of course it wasn't like they got to stay in here all the time. For the most part you were out in the field anyway but for the three times he had been at camp to enjoy it was pure bliss.

He whistled happily strolling out the bathroom tossing a monogrammed 'S' towel in the hamper. Who ever this guy was he sure loved his name. There were plenty of items that were monogrammed but who was he to judge.

The happy mood he was in was temporary squashed as he wondered over to the bed where his fatigues were supposed to be. That's where he left them. He growled when he caught the scent of several comrades. Those bastards, he didn't have time for this. He needed to get out of this hellhole.

As a traditional last joke, any soldier that was put on leave got their clothes swiped. Sort of a silent 'fuck you' for leaving the rest of them behind for the "real world". He never did it to anyone else and honestly thought it was dumb but there had been a few times it was rather funny watching someone streak through the camp trying to find where the nameless traitors had stashed their uniform.

It seemed now was his turn but those fuckers had another thing coming if they thought he was going to run around camp naked.

He opened the closet to see what the guy that used to live here had left behind. He pulled down a pair of blue jeans and a white button shirt. And like everything else in the house the shirt was also monogrammed, in pink? A light pink 'S' was stitched on the right breast pocket.

He shook off the thoughts and put the clothes on anyway. He wasn't certain rather to be relieved or disturbed that someone else's jeans fit better than his own. The shirt was a bit to big but it would have to do.

Then he picked up a small velvet box that lay on the bedspread. Thankfully the bastards had enough heart to leave this. The box opened up with a small click. The jewel winked at him as the light hit it. He should have asked her before he left. That would have been selfish of him though. Proposing then leaving and possibly never coming back. Most women would say no just on those grounds alone. Not Kagome. She would had said yes and been utterly heart broken when his lifeless body got shipped back. He couldn't do that to her.

And waiting had meant he could get her the perfect ring. He saw it calling to him from the window of the abandon shop. He had paid for it, sort of. He had put all the money he was carrying on the counter before taking it.

"InuYasha!"

His thoughts were broken by the shout. Closing the box he walked into the living room.

"Jason where are my clothes?"

"How the heck should I know? You know I don't do that crap. But I need you to get your butt in gear. You have to come to th-"

"Oh no." He brushed passed him and started going down the stairs. "I'm out. I'm done. I'm though! I'm leaving today in", he looked at his watch, "two hours. That's enough time to beat the assholes that took my shit and still put something that resembles food in my belly. Get someone else."

Fast steps were echoing behind him.

"But that's just it. It's a rescue mission and most of the men have left already."

"Not my problem." He continued stomping down the stairs.

"Yasha they're just kids."

He stopped.

Looking slightly over his shoulder, "Kids?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"You remember that gosh forsaken peninsula we stormed two months ago?"

Did he ever! That place was the worst thing he had encountered his whole time here.

"Yes but we checked that base before we took it over. Aren't they still fighting over there? Why are kids there?"

"Yeah they are still fighting. A fleet showed up and they aren't showing signs of backing down anytime soon. And apparently they were being held in some underground area. No one knew it was there until a week ago. But we have to fly them out."

"Fly! Are you suicidal! We can't fly them out of there. We'll get blasted."

"Hey I just follow orders. According to the higher ups they can't spare anything but an aircraft."

InuYasha turned away and continued stomping down the stairs.

"You better hurry up before I change my mind!"

The little girl huddled in the plane. She hurriedly sat next to the opening. The hanyou was starting to feel a bit bad. He had actually thought of leaving them here. And the little girl next to him had eyes just like Kagome's. That made him feel even worse. These were people in need and he was being rather selfish. For a moment he was glad he did come.

"Okay that's the last one. We'll cover you. But you should be out of range."

The soldier replied while staring at InuYasha for the fifth time since they landed.

"Alright. Thanks." InuYasha growled "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Pink? Where is your uniform?"

He growled. If they didn't leave soon he was going to hurt this guy.

"I don't fucking know. Let's get a move on people."

The chopper began its journey back to the base camp.

"See how simple this is? And you didn't want to come."

"Shut up."

InuYasha contented himself by looking out the gigantic "doorway". He saw the fighting raging beneath them. At least he was leaving all this behind. The sooner the better.

Jason reclined back and sighed contentedly. "No really. This is the easiest mission I've had since I've been here. What can go wrong?"

Didn't this guy watch movies? NEVER say things can't be worse or that nothing can go wrong.

"What did I tell you about saying that?"

"Nothing is going to happen."

As soon as the words left the soldier's mouth, it happened.

Two more fleets came into view. Where the hell did they come from? The next thing he knew the aircraft was going down in all its fiery glory. The pilot seemed to think they had a better chance surviving if they hit the water so he used the last of his control to aim it at the sea.

"Hold on!"

The little girl was losing her grip. 'Damn humans. Why were they so weak?' InuYasha reached out to grab her and shoved her towards the back part of the plane. Just as he went to readjust his grip on the doorway handle the craft rolled suddenly causing him to fall out.

And the last thing InuYasha remember was falling out the plane only to have the whole thing come careening towards him anyway.

(One Year and Eleven Months Later)

BEEP.

BEEP.

BEEP.

BEEP.

What was that annoying sound hurting his ears?

He opened his eyes. Where was he? Some hospital…? He trying to remember what happened only to come up with a complete blank.

His whole body was stiff.

"My my, hello Mr. Smith. It's nice to see you have decided to wake up."

A nurse was closing the door to the small room he was in.

'Smith? That didn't sound right. That wasn't his name. Was it? Wake up? How long had he been asleep? And why was he here?'

"What happened? And who's Smith?"

The words were so raspy it was a miracle the woman knew what he was saying at all.

"We were hoping you could tell us. Oh sorry about the name. We couldn't just keep going around calling you Mr. S. Though I thought that sounded a lot sexier. But now that you are up you can tell us. What is your name?"

Hoping he could tell them? He couldn't even remember besides a lot of water being all around him. He willed himself to think harder but he kept drawing a blank.

"I don't know."

(Present Day)

The woman shook her head.

He was doing it again. She had awoken up to find him gone. Why he never told her about what happened in his nightmares she wasn't sure. How could she help him if she didn't know what was going on in his head?

And he had painted "her"…again.

Where he kept the many portraits of the woman was a mystery to her. He had over eight that she knew of. Why couldn't he just tell her who this girl was? Obviously it was someone important. But if she was that important then why could he remember her?

She walked up behind him and kept one hand hidden behind her back as she whispered to him.

"Should I be jealous?"

He was startled out of the trance that the woman from his dreams always seem to put him in to look back at his girlfriend.

"Jealous?"

"You spend more time with her than me."

"Don't be stupid Rin." He picked up the burlap cloth and arranged it over his newest masterpiece of his private collection.

"Sesshomaru I'm serious. How can I help you if we never talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about."

The woman let the subject drop. He was already uptight no sense in making it worse.

"I got you something that might cheer you up."

Rin held out a gift wrapped box. Today was his self appointed birthday since they weren't really sure when it was.

He smirked at her. "Make me feel better or make YOU feel better."

She shrugged. "I think it will please both of us.", biting her lip to keep from breaking out into a full blown grin she urged him. "Come on. Open it now, Sesshomaru. Please, Sesshy oh please?"

He shook his head. That meant she wanted to use whatever was in here now. Knowing her it was probably another weird sex toy. He opened the box and looked up at her smiling face.

"You are kidding right?"

She pouted. "You don't like it?"

He pulled out the leather leash and spiked collar and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I still have my riding crop upstairs." She announced proudly. "And we can take turns."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't get me this."

The woman hugged his waist and looked up at him.

"What's wrong puppy doesn't want to play."

She only said the statement once but it echoed through his mind. Somewhere in his brained a door to a lost memory opened. He felt disconnected from his body as he saw his dream girl once more but this time she wasn't on mute, he heard the words.

Those brown eyes were still watery as ever peering up at him. The pained smile still tugged at her face.

"…_I love you. No one can take my Puppy's place."_

This girl, she loved him? It must have been true. His heart felt lighter just thinking about it. And shockingly he heard another voice. His own voice. It felt like the most natural thing to say.

_"I love you to Kitten."_

"Who's Kitten?" Rin was very confused.

He had never called her that before. What was wrong with him? He seemed more distant tonight. And he said he loved her. She loved him too but the way he said it. Was he 'in' love with her? She looked deep in his eyes or she tried to. He was still staring at that…that girl!

Was he even talking to her? He loved "her"? Her emotions crossed somewhere between sadness and anger.

InuYasha was still a bit dazed. Had he said that aloud? Now he had something to call "her". He looked over at the two pained glaze eyes he knew was under the cloth.

He wasn't sure why but making Kitten sad was not something he wanted to do but he had. Why had he? Who was she? He shook his head and tried to focus on his girlfriend's words. He would see "her" again the next time he went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Please remember that this is a one-shot to a one-shot. So the real ending is not posted here. I was giving this idea by my friends to help put closure to the initial story, "The Promise". And if you have not read it yet "The Scam" is the story of what Kagome was doing while InuYasha was away and how she met Koga.

And I want no compliants on how this caused him to lose his memory. Look he was bombed, almost drowned, and got a burning (and possibly exploding) plane dumped on him. His little hanyou better be happy to be alive…

For those of you whom peeked at this before I posted (unblocked to the public) you will see that I changed the girlfriend from Shiori to Rin. Well my sweetie convinced me that it would be better to make it Rin instead since he was Sesshomaru. Pity though, I thought Sesshomaru and Shiori sounded good together. And two silvery white-haired hanyous too. Oh well.

Thank you all for reading and I hope that you do review. And no I have not forgotten about my other story "Meant To Be". I am working the next chapter. I hope to have it done soon. Not very soon but soon. Inspiration is at an all time low.


End file.
